I, Carly
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Post-DOTM. After the battle in Chicago, Carly reflects on her life, comes to some surprising revelations, and plans her wedding with Sam.


**I, CARLY**

**Written By:  
>MARK MOORE<strong>

Author's note: I was introduced to TF by a friend in college. My first exposure was the Movie and BW. Later, I started watching G1, BM, and RID - plus occasional episodes of later series (I don't have cable). I'm particularly attracted to the (few) female characters. This story focuses on two of them.

I started writing the story from Tuesday, June 7, 2011, 3:00 PM, to Thursday, September 1, 2011, 8:51 AM. I formated the story for this site from 8:56 AM to 9:01 AM and at 9:12 AM. Reviews of all kinds are welcome. Enjoy the story!

**Part I: Dona Nobis Pacem**

_"Dominus Deus, exaudi nos et miserere. Exaudi, Dominus. Dona nobis pacem et salva nos a hostibus. Salva nos, Deus."_

_- Yuki Kajiura_

Carly Spencer stood among the ruins of Chicago. She looked down at the "ring" on her left index finger. Sam Witwicky had just proposed to her, at Bumblebee's prodding, and she had accepted.

She hugged Sam. He hugged her. For some reason that she couldn't quite identify, she felt very comfortable in his arms.

Carly paced back and forth outside the terminal of Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport. She was waiting while Sam went off to find them a ride home.

Getting nervous, Carly took the pack of cigarettes that she'd just bought out of her back pocket. She opened it, took out a cigarette, and stuck it between her lips. She took her lighter out of her front-right jeans pocket, lit the cigarette, and took a deep drag.

She happened to look over and see her reflection in a glass window. Suddenly, a strong feeling of disgust overwhelmed her. She couldn't understand why, but the image of her smoking bothered her deeply.

Carly took the cigarette out of her mouth, crushed it, and threw it into a trash can, followed by the pack and her lighter.

She resumed pacing.

Carly let the water from the showerhead wash away the dirt and grime from her body. There hadn't been an opportunity to shower after the final battle. She had wanted to come back to her apartment in D.C. first. She needed to be home.

In a way, Carly felt that the water was washing the ruins of her old self away as well. She was still the headstrong, self-confident woman that she was before, but she was also very different now. The battle had changed her. It had broken her, stripped her down to her essence, and it was up to her to rebuild herself.

Carly started to contemplate the emotions that she had felt. Being in the middle of that battle, in danger, she had felt strangely comfortable - as if it was second-nature to her. She couldn't understand why or explain it away, because she hadn't experienced anything remotely like that before.

She stopped and thought that over for a while. _Witwicky. Cybertron. Cybertron in Earth's orbit. Sliding down the side. Autobots. Decepticons. Shockwave. Car. My car was a Decepticon. A Decepticon destroyed my car._

Carly pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and washed herself.

After her shower, Carly dried herself with a towel. She then walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed, facing the ceiling. She started to gently masturbate.

"Mmmm..." Carly moaned.

She looked down at her heart tattoo on her right wrist as she fondled her breasts. She suddenly stopped. She brought her hand up to her face and stared at the tattoo, not sure what to make of it.

Carly and Sam sat down to dinner at an outdoor cafe and placed their orders.

When their steaks and colas arrived, they started eating.

Sam looked at Carly. "What's wrong, angel?"

"Huh?" Carly asked.

"You look distracted."

"Oh, uh,...it's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Hey, what happened to your tattoo?"

"I, uh, I had it removed this afternoon."

"Why? I thought it looked cute."

"I just had a feeling that it didn't belong,...that it wasn't me."

"Oh. Didn't say 'urbane professional' to you, huh?"

"Uh,...right."

Sam stopped eating. "Okay, Carly, I can tell something's wrong. I've never seen you unsure of yourself."

Carly chewed on a piece of steak. "It's just...the war, the battle, everything that I've been through. It's changed me somehow. I feel different. I feel like reprioritizing and redefining myself."

"Am I...part of your reprioritizing?"

"Yes, but it's in a good way. I feel more connected to you somehow." Carly stopped talking and looked down at her plate.

Sam stared at her. "Carly, you're worrying me. There's more to it. What is it?"

"You'd think I'm crazy."

"No, I wouldn't."

Carly looked up at him. "I've been having feelings of dj vcu."

"Oh?"

"It's hard to describe. Strong feelings of familiarity in certain events - as if I'd experienced them before."

"Such as?"

"The Autobots, the Decepticons, us being together, Shockwave. Oh, yes, definitely Shockwave."

"But, of course, you've never experienced anything like that before."

"But I keep having these feelings. Maybe I need to undergo past life regression."

Sam chuckled. "You were born in 1987. The Autobots arrived here twenty years later."

Carly didn't laugh or even smile. "This is serious, Sam."

"I'm sorry. Listen, I remember watching this show years ago, back in the early '90s. It was called 'Sightings'. It had an episode that dealt with something called 'future life progression', which is basically the exact opposite. People undergoing hypnosis could see themselves in a reincarnated life in the future. One guy said he saw a calendar, and it was, like, the late 21st or early 22nd century."

Carly thought about that for a moment. "No, I don't think that's it. I remember a wall poster. It said...'1985'."

Sam sighed in frustration. "I wish I could help you, but this isn't making any sense. I'm stumped. I'm sorry."

Carly finished her meal and wiped her face with a napkin. "It's all right. Hey, uh, I hope you don't mind, and I'm not trying to be an ass, but I'm gonna take off. I need to drive around a bit and sort this out."

Sam felt disappointed. "Yeah, sure. That's fine. Take your time."

Carly leaned forward. "I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I'll give you a long, leisurely blowjob. After, I'll give you a handjob to bring you back to full erection, and then I'll let you stick your massive cock up my ass and fuck me there. I will keep that wonderful dick of yours occupied for hours. Fair?"

Sam gulped. "Uh-huh."

"You're a gent." Carly quickly kissed Sam on the lips, and then she stood up and walked away.

"Uh, you're not gonna have your customary after-dinner smoke?" Sam suddenly asked.

Carly looked back at him. "I tossed my fags."

"Huh?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"I quit smoking, Sam."

"Oh! When?"

"Today." Carly got on the red motorcycle parked by the sidewalk. "Let's go for a ride, Arcee."

"Where?" Arcee asked.

"Anywhere. Just take me for a ride. I need to think."

Arcee started her engine and drove off.

Carly felt the wind whip her hair around, but it wasn't of much concern to her. Arcee was the one that was driving.

"Thank you again for agreeing to help us out."

"It's the least that I could do, Carly. I was posted in a remote area of Eastern Europe and wasn't able to help in the fight against the Decepticons, so being your new ride is perfectly fine with me."

Carly briefly smiled. "Well, I'll definitely take an Autobot over a Decepticon any day. Would you turn on the radio, please?"

"What do you prefer?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know. Linkin Park, Paramore. I'll even take the fucking Goo Goo Dolls."

Arcee turned her radio on. "Iridescent" started playing.

Carly sat silently as Arcee took her on a ride around DC.

Then "New Divide" came on, and Carly suddenly - irrationally - felt disturbed by it.

"Change it, please."

Arcee changed the station. "Monster" started playing.

"This is their new single, Carly."

"I like it. Thanks." Carly was silent for a moment. "Arcee, tell me what you make of this. I keep having these strong feelings of dj vcu. Certain situations, people, and names feel familiar to me, even though I've never experienced them before. I thought it might be reincarnation, but the chronology doesn't add up."

Arcee thought about it for a moment. "To use the human vernacular, prepare for a mindfuck."

"Cross-dimensional reincarnation!" Carly shouted.

Sam looked up from his Sony PlayStation 3. "Huh?"

"Arcee and I have been talking." Carly ran over to the bed and started stripping. "We are living in but one universal stream of a multiverse. What if we had lived in another universe and were reincarnated in this universe?"

Once Carly was completely nude, she lay down next to Sam on the bed.

"So you're saying we had previously lived in another universe, died, and were reincarnated in this universe as ourselves and found ourselves in a similar situation?" Sam asked, too weirded out by the conversation to care about the fact that there was a nude woman on his bed.

Carly smiled. "Uh-huh."

"That's kind of hard to swallow."

"Anymore so than giant sentient alien robots?" Carly asked.

"Good point."

Carly ran her right hand over Sam's crotch. "Speaking of hard to swallow, I think I can manage."

Sam pressed the Power button on the remote control. The television turned off.

"You know, I'm not sure about Halo, but I think I could totally own your ass at Pong."

Sam was surprised. "Since when are you a video-gamer?"

"Oh, I think I'm fairly good at handling a joystick."

**Part II: Lux Sit**

_"I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me. I remembered each flash as time began to blur, like a startling sign that fate had finally found me, and your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve, so give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean. Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes. Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between. Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide."_

_- Linkin Park_

Carly and Sam were kneeling on the bedroom floor, looking through a box in the closet.

Sam picked up his jacket. He searched it. A tiny shard fell on the carpet.

He looked at it. "Another fragment of the AllSpark." He set the jacket down. "This should work. We'll both touch it at the same time. Okay?"

Carly raised an eyebrow. "But didn't the last fragment fuck with your mind?"

"Just...trust me. Okay?"

Carly thought for a moment. "Okay."

"On three. One,...two,...three."

Carly and Sam touched the AllSpark fragment.

Instantly, Carly felt her mind overwhelmed by an information overload. She found herself and Sam standing in a bright white light.

Images started flashing before her eyes. She kept hearing voices.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the light faded, and Carly found herself and Sam kneeling on the floor in their bedroom again.

"What in the fucking hell?" Carly blurted. She looked around and spotted the clock radio. The entire experience had lasted around one minute. She looked at Sam. "Sam, did you see that?"

"Yeah."

"What do you make of it?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. Hey,...what happened to your voice?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your voice is different. Well,...not your voice, exactly. Your accent is gone."

Carly stopped and thought about that. "Wow, that's weird."

Carly was sitting at her desk, typing on her computer.

Sam walked over to her and looked over her right shoulder.

Carly typed "Jessica Morgan" into Google and hit Search. She looked through the results. Not satisfied, she searched for "Marissa Faireborn" and then for "Astoria Carlton-Ritz".

"Booking a hotel for our honeymoon?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm searching for my bridesmaids."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't exactly have any friends here, Sam - at least, not anymore. I need to start looking for _old_ friends."

"From Devon?"

"Bit further back."

"Carly,..."

"Sam, I need to know. I need to know if they crossed the divide with us."

"So what are you gonna do? Ask 'Hey, you wouldn't happen to be reincarnated from another universe where we met previously, would you?'"

"Don't be so thick." Carly stopped typing. "I've got it! I'll post a message on YouTube and address it to them!"

"Yeah, good luck with that,...Ms. Banas."

Carly looked at him. "Think positive,...Spike."

Sam gave up. "Okay, fine. Let me know when you're ready to record your video. I'll be happy to join you."

Carly and Sam waited patiently at the outdoor cafe.

Soon, three women approached the table. One had long, brown hair. Another had short, reddish-brown hair. The third had long, reddish-brown hair.

"Carly Spencer?" the woman with long, brown hair asked.

"Yes. Marissa Faireborn?"

"Yes."

They shook hands.

The woman with short, reddish-brown hair offered her right hand to Carly. "Jessica Morgan."

Carly shook her hand.

The woman with long, reddish-brown hair offered her right hand to Carly. "Astoria Carlton-Ritz."

Carly shook her hand. "Everyone, please sit down."

Marissa, Jessica, and Astoria pulled up chairs and sat at the table with Carly and Sam.

"This is Sam Witwicky."

Sam and the women nodded to each other.

Carly smiled. "I'm glad that the three of you agreed to meet us."

Marissa felt uncomfortable. "Well, when we replied to your YouTube video, you told us that you had something that could help us."

"So what is it?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, what did we fly all of the way from New York for?" Astoria asked.

Carly took the fragment of the AllSpark out of her front-right jeans pocket and placed it on the table.

The three women looked at it and then looked at Carly with contempt.

"I know it looks like I wasted your time, but this is a fragment of the AllSpark from the planet Cybertron. Touching it opened the floodgates of my mind and resolved all of those nagging feelings that I had. It won't make sense to you right away, but I'm asking you to trust me and touch it."

Marissa, Jessica, and Astoria each touched the AllSpark fragment.

Carly watched as the three women were overcome with the same information overload that had affected her.

Finally, the women looked at Carly, and they slowly grinned. The four women shared a group hug.

"Okay, so it's settled that we're all wearing white?" Carly asked.

Astoria stifled a yawn. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are we boring you?" Marissa asked her.

"It's just that this wedding is so dull and ordinary. Let's put some _excitement_ into it!"

"What do you suggest?" Jessica asked.

"How about some yellow?" Astoria suggested.

Just then, the apartment's door opened, and Sam walked inside, followed by Leo Spitz, Miles Lancaster, Seymour Simmons, William Lennox, and Robert Epps.

Leo grinned. "Seriously, man, I'm gonna throw you the best bachelor party ever! You will _never_ forget it!"

Sam was somewhat distracted when he saw Carly being a bit more than friendly with her friends. "I appreciate it, man, but, uh, I can't speak for Carly, but I'm a one-woman kind of guy."

"C'mon, bro, it'll be fun!" Miles pleaded.

"Yeah, okay, fine."

"Hey, Sam, if you're still looking for entertainment for the reception, I got some sick songs that I can perform!" Epps boasted.

"Uh, thanks, but Carly and I already booked the entertainment."

Lennox leaned over to Sam's ear. "Let him show off. He won't stop bugging you until you let him."

"Yeah, okay, Epps."

Epps grinned. "That's my boy!"

Simmons sighed. "That'll be my cue to take a restroom break."

Carly cleared her throat.

The men gave her their attention.

"Since this is an autumnal wedding, by meteorological reckoning anyway, we've decided on a brown-and-orange color scheme. What do you think?"

Sam smiled. "It's different. I like it."

Carly grinned.

**Part III: Crescente Luce**

_"We belong to the light. We belong to the thunder. We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace, for worse or for better, we belong, we belong, we belong together."_

_- Pat Benatar_

Jessica took her position at the front of the procession outside the church.

Marissa and Astoria stood in line behind her.

Carly stood at the end of the line.

When the organist started playing the music, Jessica walked into the church and down the aisle.

Marissa and Astoria each followed in turn.

Finally, Carly entered the church and walked down the aisle.

Sam was standing in front of the altar, waiting for Carly. He smiled. Carly smiled back at him and joined him.

When the organist stopped playing, everyone except for Sam, Carly, and the priest sat down.

Carly and Sam listened attentively during the entire Mass.

"Samuel and Carly, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" the priest asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" the priest asked.

"I will."

"I will."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" the priest asked.

"I will."

"I will."

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Sam and Carly held each other's right hand.

"I, Samuel, take you, Carly, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Carly, take you, Samuel, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"Samuel and Carly have declared their consent to be married. May God bless this couple. What God has joined, men must not divide."

Jessica stood up and took her place at Carly's side. Leo stood up and took his place at Sam's side. Jessica and Leo each held out a wedding ring.

"May God bless these wedding rings. You may now exchange wedding rings."

Sam took Carly's ring from Leo with his right hand and placed it on Carly's left index finger. "Carly, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Sam released Carly's hand.

Carly took Sam's ring from Jessica with her right hand and placed it on Sam's left index finger. "Samuel, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Carly released Sam's hand.

Sam and Carly kissed each other on the lips.

When they finished their kiss, they faced the congregation.

The congregation applauded.

Carly and Sam had their first dance together in the reception hall as Jem sang "Maybe I'm Amazed", backed by Linkin Park:

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time. Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you. Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time and hung me on a line. Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you."

The floor started to fill up as other people joined them. Carly smiled as she looked into Sam's eyes.

"Maybe I'm a girl, and maybe I'm a lonely girl who's in the middle of something that she doesn't really understand. Maybe I'm a girl, and maybe you're the only man who could ever help me. Baby, won't you help me understand?"

When the song was over, Carly and Sam remained on the floor to meet and greet.

Leo walked up to Sam. "Hey, congrats, man!" He hugged Sam.

Sam hugged Leo. "Thanks, man."

After they released each other, Leo looked at Carly. "You snagged a genuine hero, chica."

Carly giggled. "I know."

They hugged each other.

After Leo left, Miles came by. "Hey, bro! You did it!"

Miles and Sam hugged each other, and then Miles and Carly hugged each other.

After Miles left, Ron and Judy ran over and enveloped Sam and Carly in a group hug.

"Congratulations!" Ron and Judy exclaimed.

Sam was in the unfortunate position of being smothered by Judy's breasts. "Mom, I can't breathe..."

Judy let Sam go. "Sorry, but I'm very happy for you." She looked at Carly. "Welcome to the family, Carly."

Carly smiled. "Thank you."

"Your voice has changed. Ron, hasn't her voice changed?"

Sam didn't feel like getting into an explanation at the moment. "Long story, mom. We'll tell you later."

Ron grinned. "You did good, son."

"Well, considering you took the time to shave that ugly-ass beard before my wedding, I can say the same for you."

Ron laughed. "Just don't let this one get away."

"Don't worry, dad. It won't be like it was with..." Sam stopped talking as he noticed a woman standing a short distance from him. "Mikaela."

Ron and Judy looked at Mikaela, and then they silently excused themselves and walked away.

Carly wasn't sure how to react. "I can - "

"No. Stay." Sam swallowed nervously.

Mikaela Banes walked over to them and offered Sam a nervous smile. "Hi."

Sam smiled nervously. "Hi."

"Thanks for the invite."

"Yeah, uh, no problem."

"I really hope there's no hard feelings. It's just...we didn't work out in the end."

"Yeah, no hard feelings. Stuff happens, y'know?"

"Well, it looks like you found the right one. You two look like you were meant for each other."

Carly smiled. "You have no idea."

"Huh?"

Sam smiled. "Sit at our table with us. We'll tell you everything."

The three of them shared a group hug.

"Okay, so you're saying you were married in a previous lifetime?" Leo asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow, that's loco."

Carly leaned over to Sam's ear. "Hey, maybe he's Raoul."

"Later, Carly. Later."

"So...do you have any plans as far as jobs?" Ron asked.

Sam briefly closed his eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Bad Timing, on this, my wedding day. No, dad, we don't."

"Carly, you're apparently a genius. Would you be able to get some hi-tech job to support our son?"

"Mom!"

Carly giggled. "Well, considering most of my scientific knowledge is inapplicable in this universe, uh, no."

"Hey, yo, I got some open positions at The Real Effing Deal."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Very generous of you, Leo. Thank you. Please make the toast."

Leo picked up his glass and fork and stood up. He lightly tapped the glass with the fork. "May I have your attention, please? As best man, I ask you to raise your glasses as I propose a toast to the bride and groom. None of us would be here today if it wasn't for you. Sam, Carly, I love you. We owe you our lives. Now, kiss already."

Carly and Sam chuckled and kissed each other on the lips. Everyone else applauded for them.

As Epps was performing a Rap song, Carly approached Jem, who was sitting at a table and drinking a club soda.

"Excuse me. Ms. Griffiths?" Carly asked.

Jemma looked at her. "Yes?"

Carly sat next to her. "I don't mean to bother you on your break, but I'm got something that I want you to see."

"What is it?"

Carly opened her left fist, revealing the AllSpark fragment. "Something truly outrageous."

As Jem took the microphone again, and Linkin Park started playing their instruments, Carly and Sam started dancing.

"It's time to move out of the darkness. Use what you feel inside. Your faith alone will guide you. Feel the turning tide."

Carly smiled. "I'm glad that we met, Sam."

Sam smiled. "Likewise."

"It's in your heart. It's in your soul. Don't be scared. Keep believing. I know you know, deep inside, that your time has come."

"When I think of the sheer number of circumstances that had to be just right in my life to lead me to this moment, I'm amazed."

"Don't be."

Sam was surprised. "C'mon, Carly, it's an incredible coincidence that we found each other again."

"Or God or fate or the universe ordained it."

Sam looked at her skeptically.

Carly smiled. "It's like Dale Earnhardt, Jr., winning at Daytona after his father died there; the New Orleans Saints winning the Super Bowl in their first appearance after Hurricane Katrina; and Nadeshiko Japan winning the FIFA Women's World Cup earlier this year after the earthquake and tsunami. It might be what the universe feels we need to boost our spirits."

Sam smiled. "I never thought of that."

"Trust in your path. You've been chosen. Become your destiny. Lead, and they will follow you. Your truth will set you free."

"So what happens after this?" Sam asked.

"Who knows? We'll live. We'll love. Whatever adversity comes our way, we'll face it together."

"That's very inspiring, Carly, but I meant after this dance."

"Oh." Carly thought for a moment, and then she grinned like a little kid at Christmas. "Cake!"

**The End**

**Copyright 2011 by Mark Moore**  
> <p>


End file.
